


Неправда

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Этот вопрос возникает в голове у Ларри каждую ночь. Нет: каждое утро..."





	Неправда

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - связывание рук, боль, недостаточная подготовка, следы укусов и засосов

«Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что всё это неправда?»

Этот вопрос возникает в голове у Ларри каждую ночь. Нет: каждое утро. По ночам ему не до глупых рефлексий: у него Декстер и львы, гунны и потасовки в диорамах, и ещё куча совершенно реальных, настоящих забот, за которые ему платят столь же настоящие, пусть и не самые большие деньги.

А ещё у него по ночам Акменра. Взаправдашний, живой, реальный, иногда до боли: до рубца на ладони — скорее отодвинуть плиту и выпустить, до сбитых о застёжку ускха пальцев, до бешеной аритмии — «сколько-там-до-рассвета-не-опоздать-бы».

Но треклятая мысль неотвязна. Она преследует снова и снова, каждое утро. Крышка опускается на саркофаг, задвигается на место плита — и всё начинается заново:

«Ты же понимаешь, что это всё неправда?..

Рядом с тобой никого нет. Это морок, иллюзия, самообман. А обман — зло, даже если обманываешь самого себя. Сколько можно жить иллюзиями? Всё равно настанет новое утро, и ты уйдёшь домой один, не так ли? Самообман чреват последствиями, и в твоём случае тебя ждёт одинокая старость, пустая квартира и холодная постель.

Ты же понимаешь, что того, что ты хочешь, никогда не будет? Ни общей дороги домой с работы, ни совместного отпуска, ни ленивого утреннего секса в выходные, когда не нужно никуда торопиться. А то, что происходит с вами иногда по ночам — это тоже иллюзия, тоже неправда, пойми наконец! Даже при том, что он смеётся — как живой, обнимает тебя — как живой, и даже шутит по-современному, когда тянет тебя за руку — «К тебе или ко мне?» Выучиться шуткам не проблема, проблема — тебе понять, что это как дрочить под порнуху: вроде и потрахался, и кончил, и ладонь в сперме, а рядом, когда очнёшься, никого».

Ларри не хочет это понимать. Он просит Акменра связывать ему руки — до следов на запястьях, чтобы саднили потом по-настоящему. Просит оставлять на теле синяки и укусы, чтобы разглядывать их днём в пустой квартире. Просит меняться и не тянуть с подготовкой, просит брать его жёстче и сильнее, чтобы ноющая боль до следующего вечера спорила с навязчивой мыслью «это неправда»: ничего себе неправда, если даже сидеть трудновато после всего, что было?..

— Я больше так не могу, — однажды говорит Акменра и хмурится. — Зачем ты травмируешь себя? Зачем ты просишь, чтобы я травмировал тебя?

«Затем, чтобы унять эту чёртову мысль», — думает Ларри и молчит. А потом произносит негромко:

— Иди сюда.

Всю свою накопившуюся нежность он вкладывает в поцелуи, в лёгкие касания, в медленное проникновение влажными от смазки пальцами. Акменра подаётся к нему, словно чувствуя, как Ларри устал от этой навязанной боли, от неверия, от сомнений.

— Я здесь, — тихо говорит Акменра. — Я с тобой. Слышишь?

Ларри слышит: крепко обнимая сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине, осторожно вдвигаясь в плотную тесноту. И уже нет ничего правдивее, чем лёгкая капля пота на виске, которую Ларри снимает языком; чем его пальцы, сжимающие член и ласкающие потемневшую головку; чем руки на смуглых плечах и шёпот на выдохе в спутанные волосы. Даже если после рассвета опустится крышка и встанет на место плита, всё равно, как всё это может быть неправдой? Губы на вздрагивающем горле, ладони на разведённых бёдрах, сбившееся возбуждённое дыхание, вот это вот всё!

И хриплое «мой» в финале. Сколько-там-до-рассвета-не-опоздать-бы!..

...В последние дни перед уходом домой Ларри иногда смотрит на скрижаль и думает: «Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь?» Скрижаль тускло светится в полутьме египетского зала, и пока ничего не происходит.

Пока.


End file.
